This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application Nos. 2002-33539 and 2002-33540, filed Nov. 9, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for prefabricated structures. More particularly, when establishing a prefabricated structure, it relates to a connector for prefabricated structures to connect consecutively and joint different kinds of members for the connector for prefabricated structures in various angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a prefabricated structure means an assembled one, such as a performance, an exhibition, an advertising tower and a plastic art, by mutually jointing a plurality of members (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9ctruss membersxe2x80x9d).
In most cases, this prefabricated structure consists of light and durable aluminum material.
This prefabricated structure is equipped with square or spherical connectors which are connected with a plurality of truss members, as shown in Korean Patent Registration No. 234930 (Application No.: 20-2001-0007933, Application date: Mar. 22, 2001) or Korean Patent Registration No. 234977 (Application No.: 20-2001-0009461, Application date: Apr. 04, 2001) which the present applicant filed for a patent and got its patent registration decided to be kept.
However, a lot of restrictions follow in making a prefabricated structure as this connector forms jointed phases only to hexahedral phases, that is, six directions (X, xe2x88x92X, Y, xe2x88x92Y, Z, xe2x88x92Z) and the predetermined materials connected to this connector are jointed only to the direction of right angles.
The object of present invention devised for solving a problem of the mentioned conventional art is to provide a connector for prefabricated structures to equip different truss members at the various angles over the first connector by means of the second connector and to joint one another after consecutively connecting them by mutually joining the unit members with three jointed phases for making the first connector and by equipping the second connector to be jointed to the first connector.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a connector for prefabricated structures including: a first connector having a central connecting part and six unit members with two tetrahedral connecting parts mutually bound; a second connector including a base connected to the central connecting part or the tetrahedral connecting parts from the first connector; a supporting rod formed in one unit on the base and a connecting part and a lamp support part formed in one unit on the supporting rod.
It thereof allows us to build a structure freely by consecutively connecting a plurality of different truss members in various angles.